1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to an automatic machine for capping and labelling bottles or like containers. Its object is to ensure precise capping and labelling in those cases where the cap presents signs or patterns with respect to which the caps (for example four flat pleats symmetrically in two's) and labels are to be disposed in determined manner.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Champagne bottles on which the caps bear a stamp on which the producer's name is printed must be centered with respect to the pleating of the cap and to the different labels.
In known machines, the bottles bearing their caps are oriented by rotation about their axis so as to come, once, in front of the capping station, then, a second time, in front of the labelling station, as desired.
This double orientation results in defects or imprecisions in the relative positions of the pleats with respect to the wording and of the labels with respect to the pleats, due, in particular, to the relatively heavy weight of the bottles and therefore the inertia rendering the stops of their movement of rotation, imprecise.